Metherian
Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants |ŋ | | | | |- !Fricative |p b | | |t d | | | |k g | | | | |- !Fricative | |f v |θ ð |s z |ʃ ʒ | | |x | | | |h |- !Affricate | |pf | |ts dz |tʃ dʒ | | | | | | | |- !Approximant | | | | | | |j |w | | | | |- !Trill | | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Flap or tap | | | |r | | | | | | | | |- !Lateral fric. | | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Lateral app. | | | |l | | |ʎ | | | | | |- !Lateral flap | | | | | | | | | | | | |} Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Grammar Nouns * There is no gender in Metherian * There is no number for nouns in Metherian Verbs Exemple : Kpa -> to be Imperative : kpadh Syntax * Word Order Metherian is an VSO language * Particles Lexicon sea (n) : fri sailor (n) : moge to navigate (v): mogge Every/Each: menn Nothing : gämp a little/ a few : düs a lot/ very much : ki Big/ Tall : görlhu Small/Little : kimi for : yöggë in order to : vökits to have : jenë to be : kpa to do/ to act/ to make/ to produce: mikküü (old fashioned but sustained) / miküü family: shiiatl father : pen mother : maag grand father: kya grand mother : kyä parents : shag grand parents : kyishi sister : emme brother: hyüba siblings: hyümme uncle: fo aunt : fi cousin (masc) : glak cousin (fem): glön nephew: win niece: winei language: tünn hello/hi : kökkshüürdh bye: nsig thank you: taal you're welcome: meshshol welcome: köshü lake: koo fisher: jii river bank: molonola hook: juju pond: koolö river: nhi fish: maatvi valley: neaäi junction; lhöötaüshta fluvial : nhikko house : tambu village: gulgux city: gulgalvatf townsman: gulhgalüü hut: tsimmatta to dwell: sinnës to lodge: tambsins villager: gulee life: däs spirit: saj body: hashd (in spiritual meaning) / thme (in medical/physic and biologic meaning) alive: töta to live: desiind brain:deesnd soul: shwö thoughts: nhitri heart: feyü philosophy: nhiitripnöömuni reason: shein reflexion: sheth conscience : thmenhi person/someone: hòòtowääpfo to born : thmana men: üül women: maath earth: lüügjo group: ddhina (pronounced :dðina) hand: jna personal: hòòtowääööm kid: gamehü planet: wönaanhaa ground: tsimoo sun: rüünën solar system: rüünënddhina telluric / earthly: lüüko moon: alsta star: rüün galaxy: shiith universe : fei solar: rüüko tree: seka forest: sekindö wood: sekòò island: nsinë insular: nsinüü achipalego: njennö islet : nsikimi mountain: tetenpäl mountain person: tetnerüd peak; küv group of mountain : afbnuö hill: xuthënti king/ emperor: semen prince : sesa empire/ kingdom: seminsòòrëlüüko dynasty: semeeddhina scepter: lhepinhësemen royal: sehunwaadho king's kid : semehü to reign: seme people: fgahaanh citizen: kihin Example text 1st article of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights in Metherian: Thmanadhaa menn hòòtowääpfo ta nhinsò krööth päk pün sheth krööth ralanve vö. Jenëdhaa shein krööth thmeni po, ralsëdhaa miküü öög pün log vö, hyümmekosaj kits.